


Book-A-Rest Motel

by CannibalsSong (untamedsymphony), TheFilthWithin (Flatfootmonster)



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: (Forgot about quickies... thats an important tag yall), After the movies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Confusion, Daddy Kink, Do you see what I did there?, Fast and Furious, Fucking to romance, He owns a motel, Inferred happy ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nigel offers to help, Nigel survives, Oil as Lube, Orgasms, Over the Kitchen Counter, Quickies, Roleplay, Smirk, Soft music plays them out, Spacedogs, Stranded Adam, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, You gotta do what you gotta do, covered in mud, eventual understanding, fucked against a wall, he needs a hero, so messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untamedsymphony/pseuds/CannibalsSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flatfootmonster/pseuds/TheFilthWithin
Summary: Adam has found a world of independence in California, experiencing life on his own and finding freedom that he's worked so hard for.Nigel is retiring from his past into a peaceful, secluded part of the world and has moved on from all the drama and hostility that he survived.Unpredictable weather brings them both together, and they quickly discover a unique relief that can only be found in each other.





	Book-A-Rest Motel

**Author's Note:**

> So, as is normal, CS and I distracted ourselves from the mountain of fics we have procured between us to write a one shot.
> 
> We missed Spacedogs. They are so cute and, in this instance, slutty as holy hell. It's beautiful. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the thing!
> 
> Becs

The rain was beginning to sting Adam's eyes as he staggered on to whatever the blurry lights were he could just make out through the trees. There was no sure footing along these back roads, they didn't seem to be maintained at all. Every other step almost had him toppling over into the muddy ground. 

It  _ had _ been a perfect day before this. After a year of driving lessons he had finally passed his test two months ago. This had been his first excursion any further than his route between work and home. A drive up into the foothills had seemed a safe outing, it was relatively close to home and only an hour and a half drive. The rain had not been forecast otherwise Adam would have rescheduled, there was too much that could go wrong when you were driving through the rain in the dark. As he had just proven.

His car was about a hundred yards back in a ditch, the road had been waterlogged and he had drifted for the first time. It had been absolutely terrifying not to have control of the car but at least he had been going at a sensible speed. His nerves were calmer now but his car definitely wasn't going anywhere right now, the back wheels were in the air. His insurance company had told him he was out of range for free recovery and that it would cost a premium to send someone out at that time and in these conditions. Adam had decided he'd wait until morning.

And that was how he found himself soaked to the skin and muddy up to his knees. Blinking the water from his eyes, he looked at the sign: Book-A-Rest Motel. Well, that was something. Adam chewed his lip, he hoped it would be a clean motel as he had no other choice right now. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his coat tighter around himself and moved forward. Well, he tried to move forward. 

His trainer had sunk into the thick mud and, as he attempted to walk, it refused to move. Adam lost his balance and could only wave his arms futilely, like a chicken trying to fly, as he tumbled towards the soft, mucky ground and landed with a splat. This was not going well at all. Pushing himself from the ground, he grabbed the trainer that was lodged in the mud and limped the final distance to what he hoped would be a sanctuary. At least he could shower off the mud that now covered him from head to foot.

* * *

 

Nigel grumbled in annoyance.  This was the third time he had needed to mop up the foyer tonight.  While the weather was definitely drumming up business for his little hotel, it was making the job of keeping the floors clear of water and mud difficult.  Thank God he had gone with tile and not the fucking carpet that had been recommended by the consultant he had worked with when he refurbished the rundown hotel he had purchased a year ago.

In the middle of nowhere and small enough that he could manage it without hiring a staff, it was the perfect place for an ex-gangster looking to retire to  _ actually _ retire to.  After that whole fiasco with Gabby and that little cunt Charlie, Nigel had decided he needed to start over - somewhere with a clean slate and far from anything that could tempt him back into the life he wanted to leave behind.  Selling his half of their business to Darko had gained him enough money to go just about anywhere, and so Nigel had ended up in the middle of nowhere California and had bought the hotel the day the realtor had shown it to him.  Nine months of renovation and he had been in business.  Sort of.  Not really needing the money, he didn’t care if he only had a couple of rooms rented out at a time, just as long as he had enough to keep him busy.

Busy was a relative term, he found.  There was always something that needed doing, and to his surprise, Nigel was actually pretty good at fixing this and that, which was beneficial considering the nearest big town was over an hour away.  There was a small grouping of houses a few minutes down the road that his hotel sat on, but the only other things it offered was a tiny mom and pop grocery, a gas station, a church and of course, a bar.  Small town America in a snap shot.

Which was why tonight was so different.  The rain had started earlier that afternoon as a gentle mist and had proceeded to turn into a torrential downpour.  They needed the rain, but at the rate it was coming down, it was doing more harm than good.  Several roads and bridges had either washed out or been consumed by mudslides, stranding people and making a general mess of things.  For the first time in probably  _ ever _ , the little hotel was at full capacity.  Nigel highly doubted the No Vacancy sign had ever been used.  First time for everything he supposed.

Finishing up with the mop and bucket, he just set it out of the way of the door for now, not sure if he was going to need it again or not.  No sense in putting it away properly just yet.  Turning back towards the counter, he heard the door open behind him.  Not looking to see who had just come in, Nigel sighed.  So much for his clean floor.

Turning back to inform whomever had just sullied his freshly mopped foyer, Nigel caught the falling figure by reflex, arms snapping up to catch the slim body that fell into them.  Glancing down, Nigel found himself instantly mesmerised by the bluest eyes he had ever seen.  Bright and beautifully wide, they blinked up at him in surprise.  Tracking his gaze over the face that contained the baby blues, Nigel felt his lips curving into an appreciative, predatory smirk.  The boy currently clinging to him like a barnacle was absolutely lovely.  Delicate bone structure and creamy, flushed skin with dark, coffee colored hair that was mostly plastered to his head from the rain.  Slim and fine, just the type of morsel that Nigel loved best.

“Well hello gorgeous.  Aren’t you a dirty little angel?”

“I-I fell over. It's raining outside.” Adam was flustered by the man's words, he didn't think anyone had called him gorgeous and an angel in the same sentence before. He realised he might be stating the obvious as a laugh was huffed from those curved lips.

Righting himself, he pushed away from the strong arms that had broken his fall. His eyes searched the room as he tried to remember why he was here.

“My car,” He pointed out the way he had come and shook his head, at a loss for words under the heated gaze that was on him. The man was tall and striking. Adam’s tongue felt clumsy. “It won't work. I mean… it's in a ditch. The back wheels are in the air so I can't drive it. A-and this was the only place I could see. For help. Can you help?” 

Nigel blinked at the flood of information being thrown at him, but smiled at the boy’s flustered speech and expression, charmed by the nervous fluttering of those slender hands and the way the younger man’s eyes roamed about the room as if afraid to meet his gaze.

“Well darling, I don’t know what can be done about your car tonight, this fucking rain has everything pretty much shut down, but I think we can at least get you cleaned up, dry and maybe even fed.  How does that sound?”

“Oh, yes. That would be great. I can get a room, I got my wallet from the car.” Adam pulled the leather pouch from his pocket in proof. The man swore a lot but he didn't seem to be angry. He began to relax, despite the way the man was grinning. The look aimed at him made him fidget on the spot. His stomach rumbled and now Adam was wondering what the man had meant by feeding him. “Is there a restaurant here?”

Nigel’s smirk only widened at the innocent way the muddy little angel in his foyer earnestly produced his wallet and asked his questions, oblivious to the underlying tension running through the predator he didn’t even realize was stalking him.  Sweet.  Innocent.  Irresistible.  

Nigel let his voice take on a bit of a teasing tone, unable to resist playing with the boy.  “No, you can’t get a room.  And no, there’s not a restaurant for fucking miles.”  The confusion that met his statement was palatable, but Nigel waited patiently, well versed in playing with his prey.  Let them come to you was a tried and true method.  The angel was already in the web, he just wasn’t aware of the sticky strands slowly entangling him.

“But I don't understand. How am I supposed to clean up and eat if I can't get a room and there's no restaurant.” Adam took a step back towards the door. He had walked into something that wasn't clear to him. He didn't understand what the man meant. But there was nowhere to go. He shot a look over his shoulder in hope that perhaps the sun had risen and the rain had stopped. The windows were still pitch black and the rain was so loud as it pelted the glass, Adam couldn't hear his own thoughts. 

Realising his back was to the wall, his vulnerability started to broil into frustration. Turning back towards the man, he firmed his jaw. “I thought you said you could help?” 

Nigel’s eyebrow raised as the beginnings of anger sparked in those lovely blue eyes, surprising the older man with the quick change in emotion.  So his little angel had spirit?  Good.

“Relax, gorgeous.  I said I could fucking help, and so I will.  I don’t have an empty room thanks to the fucking weather, but what I do fucking have is a very large suite that I live in.  Complete with a shower and kitchen.  So if you don’t mind sharing space with a man you just met, there shouldn’t be any fucking problems.  Trust me when I tell you I am more than capable of meeting all your  _ needs _ , angel.” Nigel let his eyes roam over the slim, dirty little body that had begun to shiver, from the cold or nerves he didn’t know, but he like it and let it show in his heated gaze.  When the younger man continued to hesitate, Nigel smiled softly.  “It’s not like you have anywhere else to go, darling.”

Adam had made the mistake of looking back up at the man's face and he now found himself unable to look away from his eyes, warm and amber. Half of him wanted to run away and half of him was curious, the fact that the man was correct in his assessment won the argument.

“I don't, no. And that would be very kind of you.” He wanted to say the things that people usually said in a situation like this:  _ Oh, you won't even know I'm there  _ or  _ I'm not a fussy person. _ But Adam wasn't a liar. “I can be fussy. A-and particular about… things.” The man's smile deepened as if Adam had made a joke. He tried to think of what he had said but he couldn't see it being taken any other way. Maybe the man was just happy for the company. It must be lonely up here.

Wiping his hand off on a clean strip of his jeans he held it out towards the man. “I'm Adam. It's nice to meet you.” 

Reaching out, Nigel took the small hand that was offered him, noticing with pleasure the way it was almost swallowed up in his own.  Raising both to his lips, Nigel turned the delicate limb wrist up and inhaled deeply before brushing his mouth lightly over the tender skin there.  The heavy scents of rain and earth could not completely hide the light, sweet scent that Nigel suspected was purely Adam’s alone.  Smiling slightly when the young man tried to pull his captured limb away, Nigel tightened his grip just enough to make it clear to Adam that he had no real chance of escaping  _ if _ Nigel did not want him to before releasing him and stepping back.

“Nice?  We’ll see if you still fucking think so in the morning.  Now how about you follow me and we can see about getting you out of those fucking clothes.”   _ And into my bed or whatever flat surface is closest,  _ Nigel thought to himself with a smirk.  Oh, this beautiful young man was about to find out just how  _ nice  _ Nigel could be when the mood struck him.

Moving towards the foyer door, Nigel threw the lock, the loud clack ringing through the room with a note of finality to it.  Flicking the lights off and the No Vacancy sign on, Nigel turned back to where Adam waited for him.  Placing a hand at the small of his back, Nigel urged the smaller man to proceed him through the foyer and behind the counter to the hallway that lead to his private quarters.  Reaching the door, Nigel reached around Adam rather than moving away, pressing close along the younger man’s back to reach the handle and open the door.

Adam froze at the proximity of him, the slight tremble running through his limbs giving away his nervousness.  Nigel smiled, feeling things tighten low and hot in his belly and groin at the noticeable reaction from the small body pressed against his.  Leaning down just a bit as his hands shifted to lightly settle on Adam’s hips, he laughed low, a deep rumble that he knew could be felt by his guest.  “If you want out of those wet clothes darling, you’re going to have to step inside.  Unless you plan on striping down here?”  Nigel’s tone made it clear he didn’t mind either way.

Adam could suddenly breathe again, snapping out of his temporary paralysis. He was confused as to why he had frozen like he had, with the man's body pressed to his own. Lurching into the room, he turned towards the approaching man. He hadn't actually introduced  _ himself _ yet.

“Why would I take my clothes off out there? It's the hallway.” his back pressed to a kitchen island. They were in the kitchen which adjoined a living space - it was roomy and the decor was minimal and refined, all marble and stainless steel. There was a closed door down one end of the space, Adam supposed it led to a bedroom. The only other door he could see was open and clearly a bathroom, it all looked pristine. A sigh of relief left him,  _ that _ was one less thing to worry about.  

Nigel shrugged, moving into the kitchen to begin making coffee.  “Well, you fucking Americans are a strange lot, and I didn’t want to fucking assume.  Truth be told, I wouldn’t have fucking minded.”  Nigel glanced over his shoulder while filling the pot with water, offering the kid a playful wink.  “I’m Nigel, by the way.  Welcome to my humble home.”

“Oh, thank you Nigel.” Adam stammered. Why did he wink at him and why wouldn't he have minded if he took his clothes off in the hall? “Do you have many Americans undress in the hall? It's not a custom.” Adam shifted uncomfortably at the blank stare that was shot his way. He was missing something again, he hated it when people looked at him like that. 

Nigel considered the other man, tilting his head to the side as he thought over the way Adam had responded.  There was no hint of coyness or teasing in the younger man’s gaze, just confusion and a bit of frustration. Could Adam truly be  _ that _ innocent?  Nigel was definitely going to hell because the idea of it had his cock hardening in his pants to a painful degree.  Time to see how his angel handled bluntness.

“No Adam, I don’t have very many Americans undressing in my hallway, but I truly wouldn’t have minded if you had wanted to.  Or if you want to do so where you fucking stand right now.”

Adam hesitated under the words, trying to figure the man out. Nigel had no problem with him taking his wet clothes off here, it seemed a little odd to labour that point so much but at some point he would be in a towel anyway, waiting for his clothes to dry. It wasn't so long since Adam had been in a locker room, he supposed that this was ok.

“Well, Ok.” He nodded. The washing machine was right there anyway. And there was a dryer too, it made sense to get them in as quick as possible. He unzipped his jacket and laid the sodden thing on the kitchen counter. “I'll clean up any mud.” He muttered, not quite brave enough to meet Nigel’s eyes again. Fingers began to unfasten his shirt and as they got to his jeans, fingers quickly releasing his fly, he realised that the man was frozen still. Had he been joking? Adam quickly felt the heat of frustration burn in him.

“Were you being literal? Sometimes I get things wrong. You look… surprised. But you said you didn't mind. So I thought it made sense,” He gestured with his hand towards the washing machine, “because I need to wash these. And I'll be in just a towel after I shower. Everything's wet and I don't have spares. Have I made you uncomfortable?” He raked a hand through his damp hair, taking a deep breath and trying not to let his anxieties run away with him. 

Nigel had to bite back the growl of protest that wanted out when Adam’s nimble little fingers stopped moving, leaving him still mostly dressed, much to Nigel’s disappointment.  As the younger man’s words penetrated the fog of lust that was clouding Nigel’s brain, the older man frowned.  Adam wasn’t being coy and nobody his age could possibly be  _ that  _ naive.  This was something else.  The way Adam had phrased his question, about Nigel being literal reminded Nigel of something he had recently watched.  A documentary or something...about different brain functions and mental processes.  He hadn’t really been paying attention, the tv on more for background noise than anything, but some of it had stuck enough for Adam’s words to bring it to mind.  What the fuck had it been called….asps something or other.  It would explain a lot of the younger man’s behaviors and his failure to react to the innuendoes Nigel had been throwing his way.  Well, fuck.  No way around it but to ask he supposed.

“Adam, are you an Aspie?  Is that even a fucking word?  Sorry if I’m fucking this up, but I thought I better just ask since you don’t seem to take fucking hints very well…”  Nigel let his voice trail off, for once feeling like the awkward one.

Adam couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. This might be the first time that someone knew what aspergers was without him having to explain it. No this  _ was  _ the first time. 

“That's right! You know about aspergers? That's… uh, this is a first for me. And yes, yes, it means that I can take things literally. So I don't get hints and emotions sometimes, unless you are clear.” He stopped himself before he got too carried away. Chewing his lip, his thumbs hooked at the waistband of his jeans, his eyebrows drew together. “What were the hints?” 

Nigel’s eyebrows rose as Adam’s face practically beamed with happiness.  If it was possible, the younger man was even prettier this way.  Taking a mental step back, Nigel held up a hand to stop Adam from disrobing further.  Adam had no idea what was going on here, and while Nigel had no problem admitting he was a regular bastard, he wanted the beautiful young man standing before him to be fully aware of the consequences of getting naked this close to him.  Because Nigel knew himself well enough to know that once he had the younger man bare, there would be no holding his lust in check, good intentions or not.  

“I wouldn’t say I know about it or even fucking understand it.  I half assed watched a show on it a while back.  I know just enough to understand it doesn’t mean you are fucking stupid or anything, just different.  Your brain processes information different from mine, right?”

“Yes, that's right. I work at the observatory, I study space. If you wanted to come up sometime, I could give you a tour. It's amazing, I could show you the milky way or the planets in the solar system. Those that are visible anyway…,” Adam blinked, not quite sure how he had found himself talking about stars or inviting Nigel to his workplace, “But yes, my brain is fine. It's just wired in a different way.” 

“Uh-huh…” Nigel hummed, coming around the kitchen island to stand directly in front of Adam.  “Wired differently, as in I should be very fucking literal and blunt about what I mean and what I fucking want from you right?”  He was standing close enough the shorter man had to tip his head up to look at him, close enough to see the nervous flush color Adam’s pale skin as Nigel invaded his space.

“I think that would be for the best.” Adam mumbled. He was caught again by Nigel’s eyes, he couldn't look away despite how close he was. 

Nigel smiled, liking the way Adam bit his lip, an unconscious sign of just how unsettled Nigel’s proximity was making him.  He also like the way those innocent blue eyes stared up into his.  Reaching up he caressed a pale cheek before pushing a wayward curl behind the younger man’s ear.  “Then angel, listen up because I am about to be  _ very _ fucking blunt.  I want you.  And unless you tell me no, after I have you clean and warm and fed, I plan on taking you to my bed and fucking you senseless.  Probably more than once.  Is that blunt enough for you?”

Adam swallowed, unable to move and only just able to think. Nigel wanted to have sex with him? Suddenly, the man's actions became clear. “Oh,” the word was a whisper. He hadn't really considered anything more than his own attraction to Nigel. He was tall and good looking, there was something that Adam found curious about him. He was intrigued. And according to his body and the way it was reacting, Adam was enjoying the blunt proposal. Even for him  _ that  _ was blunt. “It's very clear, thank you.” Adam licked his lips before he continued, the hand touching his face was warm and welcome. 

Nigel’s smile became wolfish.  “That was very fucking polite angel, very sweet.  But it wasn’t really an answer either.  So how about this...you go take a shower, get warmed up and take the time to think it over while I fix us something to eat and we’ll discuss it a bit more over dinner.  How does that sound to you, gorgeous?”

Adam bit his lip. There was something reassuring in the way that Nigel wanted to take control. His eyes darted down to the man's lips before returning to his eyes. He didn't think there was much to consider. Except perhaps where this would all end up. Adam wasn't sure he was made for flings. But this was new and Adam had been making a concerted effort to challenge himself with things he hadn't done before. He hadn't  _ done _ Nigel before. A nervous laugh slipped out from his mouth at his own crassness. 

“That sounds good, Nigel.” 

The sweet sound of Adam’s laugh, combined with the blown pupils of the younger man’s gaze was just too much for Nigel to resist.  All his good intentions went out the proverbial window.  Adam had ducked his head shyly after agreeing with Nigel, but now the palm that had been cradling his cheek slid down to cup his jaw, tilting that lovely face up to Nigel’s.  The older man told himself it would be just one kiss and he would send his angel on his way to shower.  Just  _ one _ kiss.

Sliding his lips over the soft pink of Adam’s mouth, Nigel had every intention of keeping it light and brief, but then Adam gasped in surprise, inadvertently opening his warm, wet mouth to Nigel’s, and who was Nigel to ignore such a sweet invitation?  Deepening the kiss, Nigel slid his tongue past warm lips and into the hot cavern of Adam’s mouth, quickly swallowing down the startled little noise Adam gave with a moan of his own.  His angel tasted so sweet and the older man knew one kiss was not going to be enough.  Already he could feel his cock straining against the rough fabric of his jeans, throbbing and eager.  Oh, there was no way in hell that Nigel was going to be able to wait a moment longer to be buried balls deep inside the lovely body he was now pressing up against.

But the younger man was still covered in mud, still half dressed in his wet muddy clothes and Nigel knew he should care, but he just fucking didn’t.  The idea of sullying his angel even further, while he was just a little bit dirty and disheveled just about blew Nigel’s mind. Continuing to devour Adam’s mouth, Nigel walked him backwards into the kitchen proper, maneuvering the younger man towards the edge of the kitchen island.  The image of Adam, flushed and aroused, bent over the counter with his clothes still half on and mewling in need as Nigel fucked him silly filled the older man’s head and suddenly Nigel wanted nothing else.  The shower and dinner could fucking wait.  

“Unless you tell me no right the fuck  _ now _ angel, I’m going to bend you over this counter and bury myself as deep into your tight little body as I can fucking get.”  Nigel’s voice came out guttural and slurred with lust, but the way Adam’s eyes widened in shocked arousal told him he was understood and that the idea was not at all unwelcome.

Adam's eyes wanted to roll back in his skull but he couldn't stop watching the other man. He could count on the fingers of one hand how many times he had been drunk, he had never liked the feeling. Here and now he felt similar to that - dizzy and unreal, but it felt  _ good _ . Adam liked the way that Nigel pressed hard against him. With all the strain it took to be as independent as possible, Nigel taking such firm control of the scenario was almost as much a relief as he would achieve through orgasm. There was no way he was stopping now. 

His hands began to move frantically over Nigel, pulling at his shirt to run his fingers over the skin underneath. He managed a groan, forced from him as Nigel thrust against him, before his mouth was taken again. Hands pushed roughly down the back of Adam's jeans to grip his backside, pulling his groin hard against Nigel. 

“I'm not going to say no.” He gasped when Nigel allowed him reprieve.

That was all Nigel needed to hear.  Capturing those soft, pink lips once more, he quickly set about striping the smaller man of his clothing, practically ripping the already undone shirt from his shoulders and off his arms before carelessly tossing it to land somewhere on the kitchen floor.

Adam turned his head, no doubt needing to breath, but it didn’t slow Nigel down.  His mouth and hands roamed greedily over the exposed skin of the boy’s chest and abs, appreciating the soft skin and lean muscle of his new lover’s body.  Nipping and sucking, Nigel worked his way down to the peaked nubs of Adam’s nipples, sucking harshly and rolling the pebbled flesh between his teeth until he could hear Adam moaning in pleasured pain.  

Releasing the pinkened flesh, Nigel straightened and gazed down at Adam, loving the way the younger man’s skin was flushed with arousal and his eyes were blown wide with lust.  Reaching between them, Nigel took hold of the clasp holding Adam’s jeans closed.  Holding those glazed blue eyes with his own, Nigel was deliberately rough as he opened the damp clothing and pushed it down over the boy’s lithe hips, smirking at the gasp that gave the younger man away.  It seemed his angel got off on being manhandled.  “Tell me angel,” Nigel purred against those gasping lips, “have you ever been fucked before?  Ever had that pretty little hole of yours stretched wide around a hard cock?”

Adam just panted up at him, too far gone or just too embarrassed to reply, Nigel didn’t know, but he wasn’t having any of it.  His angel would answer him, one way or another.  Sliding long fingers into the front of Adam’s now open pants, he wrapped them around the hard length of the boy’s cock and squeezed.  Nigel smiled at the whimper but didn’t relent.  “Best fucking answer me, little boy.  This could be a rougher ride than what you’re prepared for.  Best tell me now if you’ve ever had a cock in that tight little ass of yours while I still care enough to ask.”

Adam couldn't help but roll his hips and try to move against the palm that gripped him but Nigel’s hold was too firm. He groaned with need. This wasn't anything he was used to but it felt so natural.

“A few times. With a guy I dated. I have toys too.” Adam managed before his words disintegrated into moans again. His fingers combed through Nigel’s hair gripping tightly until he heard the man gasp like he did. “You don't have to be gentle,” he paused with a grin, seeing as Nigel seemed to want to role play he could play along too, “Just don't wear yourself out,  _ Daddy.” _ Adam grinned at the way Nigel’s jaw dropped at his teasing words. The bottom lip quickly drawn between his teeth to bite. He looked like a wolf now, about to devour him and Adam didn't care. 

Nigel narrowed his eyes at the pleased expression Adam wore at having surprised him.  So his angel wanted to play did he?  Then Nigel would show him just  _ how _ he liked to play.  Grasping those thin little hips in a harsh grip, Nigel spun Adam around without warning and pulled that round, lovely little ass tight to his groin, grinding the hard, aching length of his cloth covered cock into the crevice of the boy’s cheeks.  Nipping sharply at the tip of Adam’s ear, Nigel made sure to speak directly into the delicate flesh.

“Oh, Daddy was right about you, wasn’t he little boy?  You are a dirty, dirty little angel, aren’t you?  Look at you, wiggling and squirming against Daddy’s cock, making those little mewling whimpers like you can’t wait to get fucked.”  Running his lips and tongue along the column of Adam’s throat, Nigel sank his teeth into the soft skin where Adam’s neck and shoulder joined, making the boy writhe against him even more.  Nigel laughed at the high pitched whine of need Adam let out.  Releasing the boy, Nigel pushed him none too gently over the counter.  “Bend over for Daddy angel and show me that lovely little asshole I’m going to be fucking in a few minutes.  Reach back and spread your pretty little cheeks and show Daddy how much you want his cock.”

Adam huffed a surprised laugh out, it curdled half way into another greedy moan. Why did it feel so good to be spoken to and touched like this? Adam realised he didn't care, moving without question to obey. He had watched enough porn to know the poses that would hopefully entice Nigel. Arching his back, Adam rolled his hips. For the moment he ignored how his cock hung heavily between his thighs. Reaching behind him, he obediently gripped a cheek in each palm, persuading the firm muscles to part and exposing himself as he had been instructed. He shivered at how bare he felt, his trousers still gathered around his ankles. Knowing just how strongly Nigel wanted him, from his words alone, kept the grin on his face. 

“Is that OK, Daddy?” He gasped as he watched Nigel drink him in, palming himself through his jeans. He had never felt desired like this before.

“Absolutely fucking perfect” Nigel growled, eyes riveted to the lovely sight displayed before him.  “ _ Fuck _ ….little boy, do you have any idea all the fucking ways I’m going to take you tonight?”  Not waiting for a reply, Nigel reached around and pressed two fingers to Adam’s mouth.  “Suck.”

Adam parted his lips eagerly as Nigel’s warm body pressed to his. He licked the tip of the fingers offered him before wrapping his lips around them, humming onto the flesh in pleasure as he pushed his ass back into Nigel. He moved his mouth up and down the fingers, imagining it was the man's cock in his throat. His teeth grazed along the flesh lazily as he slipped the fingers from his mouth, lips wet and the man's fingers glistening with his saliva.

“Is that enough, Daddy?” Adam teased, looking over his shoulder at the man. 

Grinning down at the little imp smirking up at him, Nigel laughed.  “You tell me angel.” And with that his hand moved between the still spread cheeks to press gentle, teasing circles around the tightly furled flesh of the boy’s opening.  “Better hope you got them wet enough, gorgeous, cause that’s all you’re getting for now.”  Feeling the heated pucker under his touch flutter and quiver, Nigel increased the pressure in slow increments until he could press the tip of one finger just inside the tight entrance.  Once inside, Nigel didn’t wait for the boy’s body to relax further, choosing instead to push deep past the tight ring in one go, knowing it would burn but not cause any real pain to the smaller man.  He wanted to see how Adam reacted to a little bit of pain being mixed in with their love play.  It would give Nigel a clue as to just how rough he could be with his little lover.

Adam gasped at the suddenness of the movement inside of him. When he had played this way before there was usually a build up. This was fast and he could only feel the burn rather than the pleasure. Sucking in a breath, Adam arched his back further and willed his body to relax. His fingers gripped uselessly at the marble work surface. He pushed against the fingers, needing to feel them move and push against his body. Adam knew how good they  _ could _ feel, perhaps Nigel was being lazy or maybe  _ he _ hadn't done this before. 

“Have  _ you _ done this before, Daddy? Because you aren't very good at it.” 

Nigel’s laughter barked out in surprise, the little shit was sassing him!  Nigel couldn’t remember the last time he laughed with a lover, and found that he enjoyed it.  “Now darling, don’t complain.  You were the one that told me I didn’t have to be gentle.”  Nigel’s reply was just as teasing as Adam’s question had been, offering back the playfulness the boy has started.  “Be good for Daddy and relax.  Let me in gorgeous, and I promise I will make you feel  _ so good.” _  Working slowly but with intent, Nigel fucked into Adam’s loosening hole with two fingers now, twisting and twirling them inside the warm silk of his channel.  Reaching out blindly with his free hand, Nigel grabbed at the bottle of olive oil that he kept there, flicking off the cap with ease and pouring a liberal amount down the crack of Adam’s ass.  “Not the use it was intended for, but it will fucking have to do, love.  I can’t stop touching you long enough to fetch the lube from the fucking bedroom.”  Moving easily now, with the oil slicking the way and Adam relaxing beneath him, Nigel worked his fingers deeper while searching for that one special spot that would send pleasure rocketing through the boy currently doing his level best to fuck Nigel’s hand.

Adam closed his eyes as he rocked against Nigel. This felt much better, he couldn't help the long groans that curled from his mouth.

“That feels so good, Daddy.” He moaned over his shoulder before he dropped onto his elbows, head bowed over his hands as the sounds of bliss grew stronger and stronger. 

Fingers twisted and crooked inside of him until they pushed just  _ there _ . Adam choked on a sob,  _ that _ felt incredible. Lightening seemed to spread through his body with each thrust of Nigel’s hand. He wondered how good it would feel when it was the man's cock stretching him, moving into him relentlessly. He imagined Nigel would grip him tight, perhaps his waist, or his hips, maybe his hair. The moan that Adam sighed out was tinged with frustration. 

“I need you inside me,  _ please _ . I want you to fuck me like this.” 

Nigel gritted his teeth at the needy, demanding whine Adam used to ask so prettily for Nigel’s cock, but the boy was still tight around his fingers.  Working carefully, but with a bit of urgency now, Nigel slid in another finger besides the two already moving inside the channel he wanted to fuck so badly.  “Just a little longer, love.  I don’t want to hurt you and I’m considerably thicker than what you’ve got inside of you now.  Try and relax for me baby,” Nigel coaxed, gently spreading his fingers and working the clenching ring of muscle looser.  “Gotta let me in if you want my cock in you anytime soon, darling.”

Adam continued to mewl and groan and whine and moan, all while fucking back against the digits spearing into him, demanding little noises that went straight to Nigel’s aching cock and before too much time had passed, the older man reached the limits of his restraint.  Using the hand not currently buried between Adam’s cheeks, Nigel hurriedly undid the fastenings to his pants, jerking open the button and yanking the zipper down impatiently.  Shoving the material down just enough to free himself, Nigel let out a groan of relief as some of the pressure eased.  Pulling his fingers from the clinging flesh of Adam’s body, Nigel steadied them both with a firm grip on the boy’s hips, rutting up against the plush globes of Adam’s ass so that his cock rubbed up and down the slicked up skin and teased the twitching hole nestled between.

Letting out a groan of his own, Nigel panted against the sensations of that silky skin rubbing along his dick, eyes almost rolling back at how good it felt.  And it was only going to get better once he buried his entire length deep inside.  Nigel sincerely hoped that he had prepared Adam well enough, because  _ fuck,  _ he couldn’t wait any longer.  Pouring more oil into the palm of his hand, probably far more that what was needed, but fuck it, Nigel quickly spread the slick stuff over his cock and used what was left to further lube Adam’s hole one more time.  Pressing the weeping, eager head of his cock against Adam’s opening, he finally,  _ finally _ pushed his way inside.  

Nigel had stretched Adam well, but it was still a tight fit. The strong, flexing ring of muscle resisted the invading flesh for a moment before finally giving way to the inexorable push of Nigel’s hips.  Both men moaned as Nigel continued to slowly inch into the body bent beneath his own, relentlessly shoving forward until his groin was flush with the smooth swell of Adam’s buttocks.  Forcing himself to still despite the need to rut and fuck and take his pleasure in the soft, wet heaven he was now firmly encased in, Nigel waited for Adam’s body to adjust, to relax enough to enjoy what they were about to do together.

Pressing gentle kisses to Adam’s shoulders and neck, Nigel murmured soothing noises while rubbing gentle circles on the boy’s hips and sides.  “Let me know when you’re ready for me to move angel.”  Nigel’s voice was gruff with need, strained sounding even to his own ears.

Air surged out from Adam’s mouth as he remembered to breathe. Nigel  _ was  _ a lot larger than he was used to but that wasn’t a bad thing. He knew if he arched into the man behind him and let go of his need to control everything, it would feel more than good. 

He groaned as he rolled his hips again, adjusting to the cock deep inside of him, still stretching him. The bite of pleasure as he moved his body against Nigel’s was when he knew he was ready. Instead of telling him, Adam inched away from the body cocooning him, sliding up Nigel’s cock before pushing back down until his ass pushed up hard against the other man's body. 

“I think I’m ready, Daddy.” Adam cast a look over his shoulder and the sight of Nigel gripping his hips and flush against his body made him groan in expectation. Adam wanted to be able to watch Nigel fuck into him, but he was certain he would be incapable of his own voyeurism soon. Nigel just looked so good right there, his larger body blanketing and dominating Adam’s own. 

Fingers tightened their grip on him and Adam dropped his head forward. Nigel began to move slowly inside of him, the way his length pulled from his body had Adam keening, which quickly turned to grunts as Nigel pushed back into him. Each stroke becoming firmer and harder and the noises that came from Adam became louder and more needy. The grunts and curses that came from Nigel were almost satisfying enough to make him grin. But Adam found he didn't have a great deal of control over what his body was doing, except for the very conscious way he drove his hips back on to Nigel’s cock, meeting the man's thrusts again and again.

“ _ Fuck.. _ Adam, so fucking good darling….”  The words hissed from between Nigel’s gritted teeth, his eyes riveted to the spot where Adam was stretched tight around his shaft, the swollen little pucker clenching and glistening wetly as he powered in and out of the boy’s writhing body.  Every thrust of his hips was answered, Adam eagerly pushing back onto the hard cock drilling into him, whimpering and demanding  _ more and harder and faster. _  Nigel was only too happy to oblige.  It was almost perfect, except suddenly Nigel wanted to be able to see those beautiful blues eyes, to watch as they glazed over in the pleasure Nigel was giving, to be able to track the exact moment it all became to much and Adam spilled over into bliss.

Pulling out abruptly, Nigel shushed the younger man’s whine of protest, pulling him up and turning him to slot their mouths together for a brief, hard kiss before growling against those perfect lips.  “Easy, angel..I’m far from done with you yet.  But I want to fucking watch you, want to watch your pretty face while I fuck you so I can see how good I’m making you feel and I want to feel you spread those long fucking legs and wrap them tight around my hips like you can’t get enough of what I’m fucking doing to you.  How’s that sound to you gorgeous?”  

Not waiting for an answer, Nigel slid his hands under the smaller man’s ass, getting a firm grip and lifting, forcing Adam to wrap around him to avoid falling.  A quick turn and several steps forward and Nigel had him pressed up against the nearest wall.  Grinning up at the startled blue eyes inches from his own, Nigel stole a quick kiss.  “Better hold tight.”  That was all the warning he gave before a single, powerful surge of his hips had him bottoming out deep inside of Adam seconds later.

Adam’s nails dug into Nigel’s shirt and he cried out in pleasure as the other man’s cock pushed back inside him. He had never been fucked as forcefully and thoroughly as this before, pulled around like he had no control at all and it was perfect. The only focus he had was on Nigel’s eyes, he couldn’t break his gaze. The way his length stretched him, filled him, was just on the point of pain, but the way the hardness of Nigel’s body pushed against him and into him, released so much pleasure. All he could do was stare, his mouth gaping as noises were fucked from him, guttural and animalistic.

He whimpered, his own cock was trapped between them and he was leaking onto his stomach and Nigel’s shirt, he was very nearly overwhelmed. And Nigel didn’t relent. He kept driving into his body, shoving him up the wall with the force of his thrusts. Fingers bit into Adam in return. 

“Daddy!” He moaned the word out, not quite sure what he wanted to say. There was so much stimulation but his mind felt peaceful, all the energy he focussed on worrying was taken away by the way he was being brutally fucked into. Calm and brutal all at the same time. Adam bit his lip, he wasn’t sure how long he was going to last but it had been a long time since he was touched by anyone else, and this was something else entirely. “I need you.” He moaned. His thighs ached as he gripped to the animal that was inside him, his arms did too. All he wanted was to cum and melt into this man.

Nigel’s breath was coming short now, his skin shiny and slick with sweat that beaded his upper lip and ran in rivulets down his back to sting and burn where Adam’s blunt nails had raked him.  The pain only added to the crushing pleasure racing through his veins; highlighted the lightning snapping along his nerves.  Nigel was an indulgent man, often ruled by his passions and had experienced most of the depraved pleasures the underworld had to offer, be it sex, drink, drugs or violence, he had tried it all, had in fact spent a good portion of his life happily buried in sin and dark indulgences and regretted nothing. 

_ None  _ of it compared to this moment, to the simple joy of fucking into this sweet little body clinging to his, the needy whimpers and pleasured moans the boy gave each time Nigel’s cockhead rubbed just right across the boy’s sweet spot or the way Adam’s hips jerked and his thighs strained in their grip around Nigel’s waist to meet thrust for thrust, despite the fact that Nigel had him neatly pinned against the wall and nearly unable to move. Nothing on earth had ever felt this fucking good.

“Adam, baby are you close?  Fuck...tell Daddy you’re close darling…”  Nigel buried his face in Adam’s neck, kissing the flushed skin and licking away the sweat salt that lingered there.  Not slowing his pace, Nigel changed the angle of his hips so that each thrust hit Adam’s prostate dead on instead of the glancing blows he had been teasing him with.  Nigel was hanging on by a thread and needed Adam right there on the edge with him.  “Touch yourself angel, make yourself cum on Daddy’s cock like a good boy.”

Adam's hips faltered, he had been buzzing on the cusp of orgasm before Nigel’s angle changed, the words ripped through him - a command that his body wanted to obey so badly. His body spasmed in the tight grip that held him, his nerves stripped raw from the sensations and his vision blurred and whited. Muscles clamped down in his tummy as cum squirted up his chest, covering both of them. Each thrust pushed more from him until Adam shook, groaning and whimpering as Nigel continued to fuck him. 

Watching the young man, who was writhing in his arms, cum  _ untouched _ and painting them both with the undeniable proof of his pleasure had to be the most erotic thing Nigel had ever seen in his fucking life and had him chasing his own release like a junkie after their next hit.  He had never needed to cum so badly as he did in this moment, with his boy’s swollen passage clamping down on his pistoning cock like a vise and moaning in his ear like Nigel was the best fuck he had ever had.  Grunting with the effort, Nigel jackhammered the last few strokes needed to push himself over the edge and let himself go, filling Adam with every boiling drop of cum he had to give.

Legs shaking with fatigue, Nigel let them fold slowly and lowered them both to the floor until Adam rested in his lap, cuddled against his chest and safe in his arms.  They rested there, both content to cling to the other while trying to remember how to breathe again.  Nigel found himself feeling oddly peaceful more than a little reluctant for this moment to end.  Perhaps it didn’t have to….  Perhaps he could find a way to keep his little angel, or at least persuade him to let Nigel see him again...

“That was fucking perfect gorgeous.” Nigel murmured into the soft curls tucked under his chin.  “And as much as I would love to fucking stay just like this all night, we still need to get you cleaned up and fed.”

Adam sighed in reluctance to the proposed notion. It made sense, and he should probably be a lot more uncomfortable, considering the mess he was in, than he currently was. Nigel felt so warm and so good wrapped around him, the quicker they moved the quicker this would be over. And that wasn’t a pleasant thought. But Nigel  _ was  _ right, they should wash and Adam was hungry. His stomach punctuated that point by rumbling on cue. 

“OK,” he mumbled in to the man’s chest. Adam wasn’t sure he would be able to move after  _ that,  _ he still couldn’t really feel his legs. “I don’t really want to let go, Nigel. I understand if it is a one night stand, I have never had one before but it would be ok if this was it. You could still come and see me at the observatory, I wouldn’t expect anything else. We could be friends.” Adam felt a connection to the man but there was no way of telling if it was extended back to him. Besides, so many people had casual sex nowadays, they hadn’t known each other more than an hour, this seemed like casual sex to Adam. 

Maybe it would be better for him if he didn’t stay cuddling too long, he didn’t want it to be harder to let go. Pushing away from Nigel’s chest, Adam righted himself and untangling his legs from around the man. 

Catching hold of the young man before he could completely pull away, Nigel settled him on his lap once more and loosely wrapped his arms around Adam’s hips.  Lose enough that the boy wouldn’t feel trapped, but firmly enough to let him know Nigel wanted him to stay where he was.

“Hey there, no need to go running off.  I wasn’t trying to fucking get rid of you and don’t go putting fucking words in my mouth angel.  I don’t fucking like it.”  Nigel offered a soft smile to take some of the bite out of the reprimand.  “I’ve had a lot of one night stands Adam, and this, whatever the fuck this is between us, it isn’t that.  I would absolutely fucking love to see you again and not just for the amazing sex but to spend time getting to know you angel.  But are you sure you want to see me again?  I’m not a nice man, angel.  In fact I can be a right bastard sometimes.  I get possessive really, really fast and I don’t like sharing what’s mine.  My ex called me crazy, obsessive even, but when I get attached to someone, I want  _ all  _ of them, every little bit.  That person become my whole fucking world”  

Nigel searched Adam’s expression, not sure what he would find there, but hoping for the best.  Better to be honest about it now rather than have the boy try and leave him later on because he couldn’t cope with some of Nigel’s more obsessive habits.

Adam let the words sink in. So, Nigel did want to see him more than just this once? He couldn’t help the smile that spread. He knew all too well that  _ nice _ was very subjective.

“Well, I am not easy to be with. My ex left me because she felt I was  _ too  _ dependant on her. I need to be with someone, not to do things for me but to be next to me.” He paused for a moment before he carried on, Nigels last few words filtering through his mind. “Why would anyone  _ not  _ want to be your whole world? That sounds… nice.”

Nigel’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.  Could this kid be for real?  God, Nigel hoped so.  Someone who wouldn’t just put up with him needing to be close, to know everything about them, where they went, who they were with, what they did… not just put up with it but  _ want  _ that kind of obsessive focus centered on them?  It sounded like a match made in heaven….

Nigel laughed as the thought crossed his mind.  Adam looked at him in question and Nigel leaned to steal a quick kiss.  Lingering close, he explained.

“I was just thanking whoever the fuck might be listening for mudslides and dirty little angels…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, criticise or just make random noises below! We love your sexy words... give them to us raw and wriggling....


End file.
